Invocavi Maledictus Ventis
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Dessa vez, não é nas mãos de Athena e dos Cavaleiros de Bronze que o futuro está, e sim na responsabilidade de Saga e Kanon.[Yaoi. Twincest. Drama/Darkfic. Saga x Kanon; Aiolos x Aiolia; Milo x Camus. Cavaleiros de Ouro, Bronze, Generais Marinas. Universo: Canônico]
1. Chapter 1

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) I

 _-Se tornou o meu destino..._

 _-Você é mentiroso! Está falando isso apenas por causa dessa ameaça estúpida, que não irá se concretizar!_

 _-Saga, é a minha escolha. Assim se tornou quando Poseidon me deu uma nova chance de quando –_

 _-... Foi preso! Chega! Eu não quero ouvir isso! Você apenas está tentando encobrir, justificando dessa forma!_

 _-Já falei e não estou mentindo. Eu quero estar ao lado de Poseidon. Irei embora... Saga... Eu sinto muito._

Com o olhar perdido, o geminiano ficou a observar os cacos do copo quebrado se dispersarem pelo aposento. Sua reação era como se não estivesse tendo aquele momento, não se importava, nem um pouco, de que tinha um copo quebrado aos seus pés; mas, aos poucos, a consicência e seu olhar retornavam à realidade, e assim, passeava com os olhos pelo quarto, percebendo que aquele lugar se tornava negro, mais uma vez.

-... Kanon... Dessa vez você queria partir por conta própria, não é...? – Murmurava consigo próprio. Agora, fitando os vidros. Cerrou um dos punhos, ferido pelo copo que havia quebrado em sua mão. Estudava, mentalmente, as palavras proferidas pelo gêmeo, buscando o sentido. Sempre lia as entrelinhas dele, mas dessa vez, o real e a suposição eram a mesma coisa. _Pareciam_ a mesma coisa.

O coração estava agitado, podia sentir claramente as pulsações. Seu interior estava intenso, e cogitou momentaneamente destruir o quarto e quem sabe até o próprio Templo. A partir de agora, não havia motivo para ficar.

Mas, sentou-se à beirada da cama e passou a mão não ferida em seu rosto, buscando paciência. _Palavras haviam sido trocadas com tanto amor, porque agora, Kanon havia se tornado frio?_

Em resposta ao próprio pensamento, sua mão buscou a garrafa de bebida que estava na beirada da mesinha ao lado da cama. Sorveu um longo gole, e ainda a segurou. Sentia-se cada vez mais ressentido em seu interior. Olhou para a bebida, notando que pouco faltava para esvaziar a garrafa, e o fez.

Pouco depois levantou mais uma vez e jogou a garrafa à porta do quarto, com raiva, também a estilhaçando. A tal altura, o machucado em sua mão já não mais lhe importava ou incomodava. Caminhou, pisando no vidro, e o som de sua armadura com os estilhaços provocavam um barulho distinto.

Saiu do quarto, ainda perdido. Não estava de folga ou férias, mas não possuía condições de sequer pensar, a não ser nas palavras do amado gêmeo. Olhou em volta, sentindo uma sutil sensação de que não estava sozinho, algo que sumiu repentinamente, da mesma forma que apareceu.

Buscou controlar o seu cosmo, o máximo que podia, não querendo evidenciar quaisquer reais sensações de como o seu coração estava naquele instante, assim, manteve-se apenas presencial.

Saiu de Gêmeos, e assim que o fez, decidiu que iria até o Monte das Estrelas. E ninguém iria lhe impedir, tanto que naquele instante, para si, _nenhum_ lugar seria proibido.

Guiar-se até o destino não foi dificuldade. Conhecia o caminho melhor que qualquer outro ali no Santuário, e houve um guarda que tentou lhe impedir. E _desfazer-se_ dele, não necessitou levantar o braço.

Em sua cabeça, não era o melhor lugar para meditar. Porém, necessitava de um conforto em seu coração, algo que lhe dissesse que Kanon lhe abandonou apenas por um motivo que pudessem reparar com o que sentiam um pelo outro e não por algo mais grave. No fundo, queria que a ameaça avisada aos Cavaleiros de Ouro fosse um _erro de leitura_ de Shion. Perdoaria a idade do Grande Mestre.

Ou uma preocupação à toa de Aiolos.

Sentou ao trono que dava vista às estrelas. Ergueu a sua cabeça como o seu olhar. Gestos que não diferenciavam de quando era Grande Mestre, e ainda mais, naquele segundo, sentiu-se nostálgico, talvez em seu âmago sentiu falta do posto anterior.

Nessa sensação, riu. Sem que houvesse graça, mas riu de inconformação. Justamente esse sentimento amargo que o fez trazer o Inferno à Terra.

Encostando-se ao trono, sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Respirou fundo, porém, desabou naquele instante. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, completamente deixando-se chorar. Deixando-se ser frágil no gesto, talvez até fraco.

Seu sentimento base se tornou desespero. Não foi trocado por outro Cavaleiro, ou por uma mulher, mas Kanon escolheu retornar à vida que possuía, longe de si e _por causa_ de si, o que conseguia ser _ainda_ pior.

Se não tivesse o trancado, ele não seria um Marina. Ele não escolheria outra vida, distinta de sua presença. A repulsa de Kanon, que existiu naquela conversa pela manhã, não teria acontecido.

E Saga não estaria ali... Clamando alento às Estrelas em pranto, mas estaria sim, nos braços de Kanon.


	2. Chapter 2

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) II

 _-Eu amo o seu cheiro, sabia?_

 _-Saga, você não deveria estar em reunião com o senil do Shion?_

 _-Aquele velho pode esperar! Estou fazendo algo mais importante..._

 _-... E o que é?_

 _-Cheirando você!... Amo tanto a sua risada._

 _-E eu amo você._

-Kanon.. – Tantas letras naquele relatório, mas não formavam palavra alguma.

-Kanon! – Estava perdido em pensamentos e lembranças.

-Que droga! Mas o que você quer, Kraken?! – Respondeu, ríspido. Irritado por ter sido acordado de um belo sonho.

-Não brigue comigo, estou chamando você há meia hora. – O loiro viu a cara feia que o mais velho ficou e suspirou. -Hum. Poseidon e Sorento estão esperando o senhor...

-Já vou, Isaak. – Ainda com cara feia, esperou o outro sair, para encostar na cadeira, erguer os olhos ao teto e respirar fundo.

Tinha que ser duro, rígido e frio. Poseidon e Athena estavam em uma balança, e o que mediava ambos era a ameaça de deuses, uma ameaça que o precursor, era Saga. Nele, Ares retornaria, mais poderoso e mortal.

No passado, o irmão se sacrificou para que Ares fosse banido, desta vez, a guerra resultaria em algo mais profundo e Kanon temia por Saga, temia pela saúde dele. O sofrimento, preferia o de agora, o da separação, do que o repentino pela guerra.

Sua cabeça balançava pela intensidade de suas palavras proferidas há alguns dias. Necessitou ser convincente. Saga, dessa vez precisaria cair em suas mentiras, pois se houver a chance de evitar esse mal, faria de tudo para evitar que a ponte entre o seu amado e Ares se encurtasse mais uma vez.

-Onde tem bebida quando se mais precisa dela? – Resmungou enquanto se levantava e caminhava para fora de seu aposento. Penteou os cabelos com uma das mãos, ajeitando melhor a sua aparência de fim de festa.

Passou por Thétis, que lhe cumprimentou com um delicado sorriso, e em resposta, o seu foi seco para ela, mas não menos educado. A proximidade sua com Isaak e Thétis lhe amenizava a dor no peito, apenas por alguém saber que estava passando por um momento muito ruim.

De forma breve, ajoelhou-se perante Julian, que não estava em seu trono, mas em pé ante a ele.

-Que demora, Dragão-Marinho. – Em resposta à Sorento, Kanon apenas coçou a cabeça. Em um gesto que o que ouviu parecia ser um bicho zunindo em seu ouvido.

Colocou as mãos para trás, assumindo uma postura não só de general, mas como de respeito, mesmo que fosse o único de Escama ali, entre os três. -Requisitou a minha presença, Vossa Excelência?

-Sim. Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar desde que chegou. Estive meramente ocupado, me desculpe. Mas, eu receio da notícia que tenho que lhe dar.

-Sim? – Ignorava Sirene, e não tirava o seu olhar de seu superior.

Julian se virou para o outro General, folheando um arquivo que estava nas mãos dele. -Você conhece Saga muito bem, estou certo?

 _Conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo. Saga será sempre a minha vida._ -Sim, senhor.

Pelos momentos seguintes, Julian Solo ficou em silêncio. De costas a Kanon e sem olhar Sorento, e era mais que claro aos dois, que algo o incomodava, de forma profunda. Como se fosse realmente difícil para si, ser sincero no que teria a dizer.

-Senhor? – Murmurou o virginiano, preocupado.

-Kanon. – Falou, fechando os olhos.

O geminiano engoliu seco. Não era ingênuo e muito menos idiota, nisso, já sentia e temia a notícia que ele lhe daria, mas nada disse, pois notou que a pausa cessaria pouco depois.

 **-Mais do que ninguém, você sabe que a melhor forma de impedir que um Mal se espalhe é eliminando-o antes que se manifeste.**

Sorento se demonstrou desconcertado por um momento, pois Julian lhe lançou um olhar sério, e depois fez o mesmo com Kanon, que permanecia sério e frio.

Não mudou a sua pose, mas sentiu-se despedaçar por dentro. Era exatamente o que temia. Desviou o olhar por um momento -Presumo, que queira que eu o elimine.

-Compreendo o quão é uma tarefa difícil. – Continuou, devagar. -Mas preciso que você o faça. Também... Porque tem acesso ao Santuário com mais facilidade que qualquer outro General.

-Senhor, se me permite interromper, ele não cumprirá isso.

Pela primeira vez, Kanon concordou em absoluto com Sorento, mas o fez em silêncio. Era uma situação de dois lados: dolorosa se fosse cumprir, e fácil para manipular tudo em volta, pois faria do seu jeito. Unicamente.

-Quer ir no meu lugar? Foi _humilhado_ por Aldebaran de Touro e quer enfrentar _Saga de Gêmeos_? – Vociferou.

-Silêncio! – Ordenou, ao notar que o mais novo contestaria o geminiano. -Do contrário, pedirei que se retire, Sorento de Sirene.

-Perdoe-me.

-Ao contrário do que ele pensa, sim, eu cumprirei essa missão. – Julian tomou uma postura mais séria, e caminhou até o seu trono, onde se sentou. Pouco depois, ele abrandou a expressão.

-General de Dragão Marinho, confio à você a missão de eliminar, antes que desperte, o Mal.

Kanon tornou a reverenciá-lo. Porém, uma questão surgiu em sua cabeça, e a ergueu, para indagá-lo.

-Se me permite, senhor. – O outro deu a chance com um balançar de cabeça. -Athena consente com isso, certo?

-Terei que dizer que as questões políticas não constam em sua missão. – Respondeu calmo, dando uma nova pausa. -Logo os documentos estarão em sua mesa.

Kanon não ficou satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas fingiu consentir. Balançou a cabeça, pedindo a dispensa naquele instante. Levantou e se retirou.

Tornando a ficar pensativo, folheava alguns livros seus que possuía em cima da mesa. Alguns de Guerra, outros de História, e entre eles, reencontrou um que Saga havia lhe presenteado. "O Retrato de Dorian Gray". Kanon não evitou sorrir ao canto dos lábios, em travessura e carinho. Às vezes o amado lia trechos para si quando estavam deitados na cama, ora, Kanon folheava e lia. O pequeno livro estava já bem gasto, tinha anos. O mais velho carregava sempre consigo.

Chegou a recordar de um dia em que o amado foi para uma missão burocrática, e o esqueceu. Kanon saiu correndo do Santuário até o aeroporto para que ele tivesse o livro consigo.

-A nossa cara, Sa? – Murmurou, recordando-se que ele sempre dizia que achava a história parecia com ambos. Para Saga, Dorian e Kanon tinham aspectos semelhantes, o que lhe fazia gostar ainda mais do livro, e sempre tê-lo em mãos.

Em uma tarde, Saga lhe deu o livro.

Ao abri-lo, mais uma vez, releu a dedicatória do irmão.

" _Ao meu amor, sempre que sentir-se sozinho, Kan, leia esse livro"._ Acabou por sorrir, quando iniciou a primeira página, porém, se assustou ao ouvir batidas na porta e distraído como estava, pensava ser Thétis ou Isaak. -Entre.

Adentrou o quarto, vendo-o parado à sua estante. Sem nada falar, colocou os documentos de forma sonora em cima da mesa.

-Não dormi com você para tanta educação, Thé... – Interrompeu-se ao ver Sorento ali. -Ah. Você. – Falou, desanimado. -Agradeço os papéis.

-Você não me engana, usurpador. – Kanon, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, parou de ler o livro do irmão e sorriu com malícia. Deixou o livro de lado e se virou.

-Chifrada ainda dói, não é? – Falou cínico, enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

No segundo seguinte, o braço do geminiano foi segurado com tal força, que sentiu o cosmo do virginiano se acentuar. Ambos se entreolharam com ira.

-Talvez deva se informar melhor, Usurpador de Dragão Marinho: Se eu não tivesse sido interrompido, aquela formiga de Cavaleiro de Ouro tinha sido dizimado por mim! Ele foi covarde ao me enfrentar, amendrotado, ele fugiu. – Sorriu com malícia.

-Sou bem informado. Você não teve colhões para enfrentar a Deusa. – Sorento, por um momento cerrou os olhos, pela forma que ouviu aquelas palavras.

-Se eu não convivesse com você, diria que Athena lhe interessa mais.

-Você a enfrentou?

-Não. – Engoliu, seco.

-Então é o Aldebaran de Touro o covarde? Sou eu que estou errado? E eu lhe ordeno que solte o meu braço, se não quiser se perder no Tempo e Espaço, Sorento. – Sua voz teve um timbre maior, imperiosa.

Desprezou aquele tom consigo. Desejava desmarcarar Kanon, mas ainda não teve a oportunidade. Cravou as unhas ao braço dele, ao ouvir aquilo, lhe irritando cada vez mais, porém, usou de um segundo para tornar com a malícia em sua face.

-Você engana a todos, mas não a mim. Eu sei que não vai cumprir a ordem do senhor Poseidon. E eu vou ter o delicioso prazer de mostrar à ele e a todos, o traidor que você é. O mentiroso que é. Lamento por Thétis e Isaak serem tão ingênuos na sua mão. – Por fim, o soltou. -Esteja avisado, dependendo de mim, você não será mais chamado como General. – Lhe deu as costas para sair do quarto, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

-Ele é um idiota. – Resmungou.

Trancou a porta de seu quarto para caminhar até a cama para pensar e descansar um pouco, precisando assim, de tempo para traçar o seu plano e salvar Saga. Porém, ao se aproximar do leito, segurou no dossel de sua cama, colocando a mão no peito. Sentiu-o apertado.

- _Saga_. – Murmurou.


	3. Chapter 3

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) III

-Que inferno...

 _-Tão tolo..._

-Não compreendo, o porquê de você me perseguir... Achei que estava...

 _-... Tudo bem? Você, além de tolo é idiota. Olhe-se, e diga-me o que vê._

-A pior pessoa do mundo. – Choramingou.

 _-Não. Eu vejo potencial. Um poder... Inigualável. Você lembra... ?_

-Se houvesse um dia do passado que não me libertasse...

 _-Nós éramos considerados um Deus. Aqui no Santuário, esse título, só servia a nós, só cabia a nós, Saga._

-Essa ambição levou o meu irmão. – O pranto já era vivo.

 _-Chorando? Eu tenho vergonha de você. É humilhante. Como eu desejo aniquilar você, como eu desejo tomar o seu corpo como meu, Saga. Sem lágrimas. Você chora por ele, e Kanon se tornou alguém tão poderoso quanto nós. Só que temos diferenças._

-CALE-SE! Ele é o meu gêmeo!

 _-Kanon não tem a mim. Se tivesse, e eu desejaria que tivesse... Assim eu não estava aqui, implorando para que você olhe nesse maldito espelho e veja o poder que você e está desperdiçando aqui, no meio dessas lágrimas!_

-Eu vou acabar com você, maldito. Acabou com a minha vida, e vai levá-la de novo! – Diante do espelho, ergueu a Adaga Dourada bem ante de seu pescoço.

O outro gargalhou com gosto. _-Então, bebê, procure um berço e chore. E você além de tudo, lamenta, porque sabe que suicídio não vai me parar. Uma vez conseguiu, com aquele cetro maldito de Athena... Mas nós... Juntos... Com o poder dos Deuses, vamos fazer com que a Vitória fique do nosso lado._

Empunhando sua vontade, sua ambição, Ares fez com que Saga levantasse o braço que não segurava a Adaga e o fez apoiar no grande espelho que havia em Gêmeos. - _Olhe, Saga! Olhe para si!_ – A respiração do geminiano estava rápida, ao mesmo tempo que cansada. Não queria, mas se forçava a olhar para si no espelho. Via seu reflexo, não mais como gêmeo de Kanon, mas uma versão mais definhada de si. Houve um choque em seu olhar. -Não...

 _-Vê? Essa criatura é o que você vai se tornar se não fazer do meu jeito. Você vai ser a minha presa. Vou caçar você, até que eu possa tomar o seu lugar._

-Você é um imbecil, Ares. Eu vou lutar contra você, até o meu último respirar. Não tenho mais nada a perder, pelo contrário, eu me recuso, por Kanon e por Athena, trazer todo aquele inferno para o Santuário novamente! – Seu tom havia tornado um timbre maior, gritando contra si, no espelho. -Eu que irei caçar você! Não me importa que me achem louco! Eu vou destruir VOCÊ!

 _-Todos aqui o desprezam. Será fácil você ser exilado, preso, abandonado. E se estou certo, os seus colegas não sabem exatamente, quem é o Mal por vir. Vai ser ótimo ver as caras deles ao descobrir que Saga vai tornar a ser Grande Mestre e destruir o Santuário e a Terra._

Piscar, naquele momento parecia ser uma tarefa difícil. Quanto mais sentia e ouvia Ares, mais sabia que ficaria difícil controlá-lo. Tinha que arranjar uma maneira fácil de desfazer dele, de fazê-lo dormir.

A Adaga caiu, sonora. -Não... – Sentia a sua força, esvaecer. Como se não fosse um Guerreiro de Ouro. Como se algo o sugasse intensamente, naquele momento. -NÃO! – Bateu com as duas mãos no espelho, quebrando-o em muitas partes. -Não vou permitir!

 _-Você é meu, Saga de Gêmeos. Nós dois, juntos, vamos fazer esse Mundo à nossa imagem e semelhança._

-QUE DROGA, NÃO!

 _-Você não vai fugir._

O geminiano mais velho levou ambas as mãos, feridas, para o rosto, tentando se desvencilhar dos pensamentos e da posse de Ares. -Você não vai... – Segurou com força algumas mechas de seus cabelos.

Caiu de joelhos ante ao espelho quebrado. Apertava os olhos, sentindo uma forte dor em seu peito, interior, não física. -Kan... Kan... Socorro... – Clamou, fracamente, por cosmo. Tão fraco, sabendo que não seria ouvido daquela forma. Juntou um pouco de seu cosmo que também dava indícios de cansaço.

Sem jeito, passou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os. Riu, com a face corada, pela gracinha do amigo. -Tudo bem, mais tarde nos falamos, Milo. – Despediu-se dele e do irmão mais novo, para continuar descendo as escadarias.

Mas enquanto se aproximava de Gêmeos, foi mais lento e cauteloso em seus passos. Algo ali, não estava bem. Seu cosmo sentia o de Saga, fraco, mas presencial, portanto luta, ele não travava. E assim, Aiolos, para verificar a segurança do Templo e do colega, adentrou a Casa.

Sabia da ausência de Kanon, já com dias corridos. Saga mantinha-se profissional, mas era visível o desgaste causado pela ausência do irmão, por isso, tinha empatia por ele nesta situação. Mas algo a mais estava fora de contexto naquele lugar.

O Templo estava escuro, bagunçado.

Adentrou um pouco mais, e notou que entre a bagunça, vidros e mais vidros quebrados, louças. Tecidos desarrumados. Seus passos agora foram mais silenciosos, o suficiente para alcançar o corredor. Avistou e reconheceu Saga, ao chão, murmurando algumas coisas que não conseguiu entender. Estava visível que ele não se sentia bem. Notou os cacos de espelho em volta do outro.

-Saga, por Athena. – Ao tomar em consciência a situação, ajoelhou-se no chão, deixando o seu arco de lado, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele. -Saga! O que aconteceu? Venha, deixa eu ajudar. – Uma mão sua pegou no braço dele a outra em sua cintura, mas antes de mencionar levantá-lo, assustou-se ao ver o rosto dele manchado de sangue, o que presumiu ser próprio, e lhe olhar em pranto. -Saga!

 _-Solte-me traidor de Athena!_ – Ares o empurrou, fazendo Aiolos cair sentado e Saga permanecer de joelhos.

O sagitariano sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto por completo ao ouvir aquele tom, aquelas palavras. Ficou atônico por alguns segundos. -Você. – Sua voz chegou a falhar.

Em um lampejo de consciência, encontrou os olhos conhecidos naquela escuridão. -Aiolos? Eu imploro, acerte a sua flecha em mim. – Pediu, mostrando nervoso e impaciência, nisso, estendeu a mão para pegar o arco dourado do outro, para lhe entregar.

-Sa..ga... O que... ? – Olhava em choque, ainda sem saber o que fazer primeiro. Ouviu aquele pedido, e em um momento, fechou o semblante. -Que besteira. Você está se sentindo mal, isso é saudade do Kanon, eu sei. – Em seguida, resolveu se mexer, tornou a ajudá-lo a se erguer, agora com sucesso. -Viu, só? Eu entendo isso... Quando o Aiolia viaja, fico acabado... – Deu um sorriso carinhoso. Pouco depois, segurou o arco. -Vem, vamos para o seu quarto. – Aproveitou para olhar, o local, estava preocupado com aquela situação do Templo, preocupado com o colega.

De forma tão repentina quanto o momento anterior, Ares se desvencilhou de seus braços, e rapidamente pegou a Adaga, mas dessa vez, deixou a ponta da lâmina roçando ao pescoço do sagitariano, que não se esboçou por isso.

-Saga, você é forte, é capaz. Não precisa disso... Sabe...

 _-Você não sabe de nada! Você destruiu os meus planos e agora eu vou destruir você. Um simples movimento da minha mão, e o Leão irá chorar mais uma vez!_ – Aquelas palavras doeram no grego, serem ouvidas.

-Você é... Ares, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. Porque usar uma arma branca, ao invés de seu próprio e grande poder? – Naquele momento, Aiolos, mesmo assustado, estava controlado.

-Aiolos, por favor... A sua flecha... Eu sou o Mal que está por vir... Não... Posso... Não... Dá... – Naquele instante, o outro sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Saga... Não.

 _-Uma vez em sua vida, seja útil, Saga! Faça a cabeça do traidor rolar. Faça o que Shura de Capricórnio não foi capaz de fazer._

Aiolos observava a cena, atônito. Presenciar aquilo, depois de tantos anos, depois de tanta conquista, e tanta dor deixada para trás, era algo próximo ao terror. Saga era uma cobaia de algo ruim, e não podia ajuda-lo.

-Aiolos, isso não pode... Sair daqui... Ele não pode... Sair daqui... – Com a força que Ares incumbia, a lâmina era cada vez mais pressionada contra a pele dele, fazendo o grego exclamar de incômodo.

 _-Isso. Não seja traidor contra um futuro deus novamente, não levante essa flecha. Que ironia, olha o que há no seu pescoço, Sagitário._ – No momento seguinte, fez a sua mão livre segurar o pulso dele.

-Saga de Gêmeos. Pense em Kanon. Pense em tudo o que ele significa e faz você sentir. Não permita que Ares tire essas lembranças de você. – A voz de Aiolos havia se tornado imperiosa, algo anormal em seus dias. -Não permita que ele destrua o que existe de bom em você. Saga, me ouça. Saga... Escute a voz do seu irmão!

A expressão de frieza e maldade, o olhar maligno, deu lugar a olhos umedecidos, que deixavam lágrimas cair de novo. -Aiolos... É por ele... Que eu peço... Use a sua flecha e acabe de uma vez com isso. Se eu... Usar a adaga em mim... Não terá completo efeito...

-Saga... Não... Permita isso. – Depositando ainda mais força, contrária a de Ares, conseguiu desvencilhar seu pulso da mão dele, e consequentemente, jogar a lâmina longe de ambos. -Viu...? Como é capaz? Por ele?

-AIOLOS! USE A MALDITA FLECHA! – _Como ele não compreende? Não é bondade, misericórdia, ou assassinato... É salvar a Humanidade mais uma vez!_

 _-Que fim, Saga... Pedindo ao traidor uma nova chance. Você me envergonha!_ – Mais uma vez, Saga levou as duas mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos, apertando-os em aflição.

Não podia permitir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que só assim poderia evitar algo pior naquele momento. E como ele, deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, de nervoso e temor diante da situação. Não houve necessidade de se afastar, quando empunhou o arco.

-Não... Consigo controlar, Aiolos. Você... Você sabe... Não é? Shion não lhe contou... Você viu por si mesmo... Viu... Que eu, mais uma vez, causaria... – Não conseguiu continuar. Fechou os seus punhos com força, e graças à maldade em sua posse, seu cosmo começou a se intensificar. Deixar Ares tomar os seus poderes, sabia que isso era o fim. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas ainda assim, se concentrava, tanto em Kanon como em sua força interior.

Ergue as mãos, deixando então o seu olhar fixo aos olhos de Aiolos. Porém, ele fechou os olhos no momento seguinte. Ares preparava-se para a Explosão Galáctica, e Aiolos, o tinha como mira com a flecha, juntamente com o seu cosmo também em evidência.

Ambos sabiam naquele momento que esconder algo dos outros colegas, já era impossível.

-Perdoe-me Saga. – Murmurou, desejando que houvesse outra maneira.

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O elmo de Leão tilintou ao cair no chão. Levou a mão a cobrir a boca, ao sentir os cosmos dos mais velhos, e a agitação Casas antes. Em sua rapidez, desceu à Gêmeos, antes que os outros Cavaleiros tomassem a frente.

Deparou-se com o amado irmão ao chão, assim como Saga. -Aiolos! – Correu em sua direção, vendo a dificuldade que ele teve de se manter apoiado com a ponta do arco no chão. O rosto do mais velho estava machucado, assim como uma de suas ombreiras quebradas, exibindo o ombro bem ferido.

Fitou Aiolia com o olhar choroso. -Olia... Não precisava disso... Não...

-Olos, shh... Calma. – Abraçou o irmão enquanto o acalentava, e olhou em volta, atento a quaisquer reações do outro. Viu a adaga dourada ali próxima e se perguntou como o outro teve acesso. -Irmão, levanta... – Tentou ajuda-lo, com sucesso. -O que aconteceu... ?

-Aiolia... – Fungou, para respirar fundo. Deixou o arco escorregar e cair ao chão. -Ares... Está de volta.

Assim como ocorreu no sagitariano, o leonino sentiu o sangue fugir igualmente do rosto ao ouvir aquele fato. Em reação, suas mãos, onde tocavam Aiolos, o fizeram ainda mais firme, e o mais velho, _sentiu_ essa reação.

 _Não posso lhe perder novamente..._ – Pensou ao buscar os olhos do mais velho.


	4. Chapter 4

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) IV

-Se eu ver este canalha novamente na presença do Aiolos, eu juro – **juro** – que vou matá-lo, mesmo sendo a última coisa que eu faça! – Aiolia proferia as palavras com desprezo, ódio, muito ressentimento. Gesticulava tão nervoso quanto as suas palavras.

-Calma, Leão. – Milo chegou por trás e colocou as mãos em seus ombros e apertou em uma leve massagem. -É difícil, mas estourar não adianta agora. Saga está em um polo e o Aiolos em outro. Ambos estão seguros.

-Que ódio. – O leonino passou as mãos no rosto, ainda esquentado.

-Milo tem razão. – Dizia um Camus controlado externamente, mas preocupado em seu interior. Retirou o seu elmo, colocando à mesa de centro do Templo do mais novo, então, caminhou até ele. -Não estou dizendo que é fácil, você encontrou Aiolos em uma situação extremamente delicada. Mas ao mesmo tempo, temos que averiguar o como, porquê e quando do momento.

Ainda em sua expressão séria, Aiolia balançou a cabeça e o olhou, não compreendendo o sentido das palavras dele naquele instante. -Como? – Com uma das mãos, sobrepôs seus dedos por sobre uma das mãos de Milo.

-Aiolos está repousando. Ele precisa relatar o ocorrido. – Resumiu. Em seguida, tocou no rosto do mais novo. -Por agora, porque não vai se sentar? Sagitário está medicado e cuidado. – Camus deu um breve sorriso, em conforto.

Milo se afastou e deixou o seu elmo junto do amado, em cima à mesinha. -Farei um chá. – Sua expressão era de preocupação, mesmo depois de ir até a cozinha, não dando tempo de ouvir Aiolia a discordar ou concordar.

Olhou para o escorpiano, vendo-o sumir de vista, assim, seguindo o conselho do aquariano, buscou a poltrona mais próxima e se permitiu cair a ela. De fato, era um conforto necessário. -Camus, senta. – Pediu e logo o outro também se sentou.

Aiolia buscou o seu celular ali em cima, para se distrair momentaneamente, enquanto a mão livre passava pela boca e queixo. Suspirou. Mas, segundos depois, não conseguia se concentrar no celular, ao sentir um cosmo e passos se aproximarem.

-Aiolos! – Olhou em ansiedade para as poltronas, achando que Camus era Aiolos.

-O. Que. Você. Quer? – Vociferava palavra por palavra, ao ouvir e reconhecer uma das vozes que mais odiava no Santuário e em sua vida.

-Notícias... O que aconteceu? – Shura retirou o elmo, mas ainda o segurava. Olhava o leonino, igualmente ansioso.

Aiolia se levantou e jogou o celular na mesa, novamente. -Suma do Templo de Leão. AGORA! – O leonino já estava enfurecido pela situação, e a presença de Shura piorava os seus sentimentos. -VÁ! Não quero ver a sua cara! É outro que vai ser proibido de chegar perto dele! Senão –

-Shura. – Interrompeu, Camus. -Aiolos está bem melhor, mas agora está a repousar. Houve um breve confronto entre ele e Saga, ambos estão descansando, nem nós sabemos algo concreto, ainda. – Cruzou as pernas, enquanto o olhava.

Capricórnio não deixou de demonstrar ansiedade e preocupação com Aiolos. Não gostava do tom de Aiolia consigo, mas tinha a plena consciência que argumentar ou contestar, não só não era o momento, como sabia que ele o detestava. Então, balançou a cabeça à Camus, demonstrando-se agradecido pela resposta. Olhou para Aiolia, antes de mencionar sair. -Leão, melhoras para o seu irmão. – Saiu, enquanto o mais novo resmungava alguma coisa que nem Camus entendeu.

-O que eu perdi? Ouvi você gritando, Aiolia. – Milo veio da cozinha, com uma bandeja. Trazia três xícaras e o chá de ervas calmantes que aprendeu a fazer. Serviu e deixou ante a todos ali, para sentar-se.

-O idiota do Shura veio atrás de fofoca para a panelinha dele. – Camus riu ao ouvir aquilo.

-Então temos certeza que em... Dez minutos o Santuário inteiro vai saber que Saga tentou matar o Aiolos. – Milo fez graça, mesmo cruel, e Aiolia deu um breve riso, concordando.

-Afrodite não só conta, como aumenta. Capaz de dizer que há uma nova guerra santa. – Complementou.

-Ele deveria ser apresentador de jornal sensacionalista, não Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Aiolia sorriu com um toque de maldade.

Serviu seu copo com água da jarra, tremia ao fazê-lo, sabia que algo estava errado com o amado, com o gêmeo. Algo sério e ruim, sentia o que era, e isso, estava acabando consigo a cada instante. Por fim, conseguiu se servir e tomou um gole da bebida.

Quando lhe ocorreu que ali, poderia ser o momento: partiria para o Santuário, iria averiguar o que sentiu, já que era algo seu e do gêmeo, e nem Poseidon sentiria o que tinha em seu coração agora.

Rapidamente vestiu-se com roupa de treino, não havia necessidade ir de Escama, poderia levantar suspeitas. Logo depois, saiu do dormitório. Como ordenado por seu superior, teria então liberdade de ir e vir em ambos os Reinos, e foi o que fez.

Sua trajetória não foi tranquila. A todo momento, mentalizava Saga, a todo momento, tentava se comunicar com ele com o seu cosmo, com o coração. Mas nada como resposta. Apenas, durante à noite, ouviu o mais velho lhe pedir por socorro, mas algo tão breve, que acreditou ser efeito da briga e despedida de ambos.

Mas agora sabia, que era um aviso. Que aquele socorro, era real.

Mesmo com a sua roupa de treino, bem reconhecível no Santuário, ajeitou um sobretudo em suas costas, assim que entrou no Reino de Athena. Misto de sensações lhe vinham ao peito, mas naquele momento, deixava isso e o passado de lado, pois notava uma comoção estranha, por quem passava. Não era por conta de sua presença, sequer lhe notavam mais, pois ia e vinha dentro do Santuário há tantos anos, que agora, já não era uma sombra de Saga, ou um desconhecido.

Foi parado por um guarda aos pés da escadaria, mas ao olhar diretamente para ele, e o subordinado notar a sua semelhança com o irmão, engoliu seco e saiu de sua frente. Então, subiu os degraus, Áries, quieto, vazio. Estranhou que sequer Kiki estava ali na ausência de Mu.

O mesmo, ocorreu em Touro. E estando ali, parecia sentir o seu coração ser retorcido por uma mão invisível em seu peito, uma vez que se aproximava de seu Templo, também. A mesma quietude na Segunda Casa.

Mas, diferentemente das anteriores, Gêmeos estava bastante movimentado: servas entrando em saindo, nunca de mãos vazias e guardas, alguns diante as entradas.

Saga odiava isso. Como então permitia aquele _povoado_ na Casa? Como antes, entrou mesmo diante do aviso dos guardas, afinal, era seu Templo, também.

Juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver que mesmo com a arrumação das servas, a casa ainda estava bagunçada. Uma delas limpava vidros e espelhos ao chão.

Kanon se aproximou do espelho dilacerado. E sentindo ainda mais o seu coração apertar, leu de imediato que aquilo indicava apenas uma coisa: Ares. Ao mesmo tempo, se recordou de uma das versões do querido livro do irmão: o quadro de Dorian era a ruína dele próprio.

O espelho era a ruína de Saga.

O mais novo passou o dedo por uma das lascas, com cuidado para não se cortar. E seus olhos passeavam pelo objeto. Via a si, deformado pelo vidro quebrado, até que olhou para baixo, notando ao pé do espelho, rastros de sangue ainda não limpos. -Que droga... – Resmungou, quando se distraiu com um som vindo do quarto. -Saga!

Adentrou rapidamente, para se deparar com uma serva saindo com a roupa de cama. -Senhor? – Indagou a garota, sem jeito. -O senhor de Gêmeos não está aqui, está sob os cuidados da nossa amada Deusa. Sinto muito.

-Sente? – Fez uma pausa, a pensar. -O quê... Aconteceu?

-Não sabemos muito. Apenas ouvi que o senhor de Sagitário tentou mata-lo e eles entraram em guerra.

Kanon não quis ouvir mais nada. Saiu disparado, sentindo o cosmo de Aiolos fraco, mas bem próximo. E ao contrário de Áries e Touro, Câncer estava com o trio usual – Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura – aparentemente tranquilos.

-Kanon, que surpresa – Foi tudo o que conseguiu ouvir do suposto cumprimento, pois avançava apressado para Leão.

-É verdade... Milo às vezes é prendado, Camus. – Debochou ao conversar com o aquariano, quando de rompante, percebe que Kanon adentrava a sua Casa em tal velocidade que quando olhou, estava sendo pego pelo pescoço.

-Kanon! – Camus avançou junto com Milo, a segurá-lo e afastá-lo do leonino, que não por menos, atingiu aos três com um Relâmpago de Plasma. Os amigos caíram ao chão, mas Kanon, se manteve com um dos joelhos ao chão, não pego de surpresa. Nisso, sorria, em maldade.

-Irmão de traidor, pupilo é, não é mesmo?

Aiolia fulminava o geminiano com o seu olhar. -Talvez eu não seja misericordioso.

-Não se preocupe, não quero você. – Falou enquanto se erguia e se dirigia ao aposento de Leão. Invadiu, abriu a porta, notando um Aiolos sentar com dificuldade na cama. O viu ferido. -ASSASSINO!

Avançou com tal fúria para cima que fez o sagitariano voltar a deitar e gemer de dor, principalmente com as mãos em seu pescoço e o cosmo contra si.

A segui-lo, Aiolia adentrou o quarto, puxando Kanon para longe, sem sucesso. Mas, para alívio, Camus e Milo vieram ajudar e conseguiram tirar o geminiano de cima do outro, enquanto ele se debatia com os dois a lhe segurar. -ASSASSINO! – Repetiu, vendo Aiolia calmamente sentar junto com o irmão.

-Mas…? – Dizia Sagitário, atônito.

O cosmo de Aiolia demonstrava não apenas a fúria, mas estava pronto para uma luta, enquanto segurava o irmão com força.

-Acalmem-se, por favor! – Pediu o aquariano, enquanto Kanon ainda não cedia. -Mas porquê assassino?

-Acabei de saber! Você tentou matar o meu irmão! E eu vou matar você! – Fechava um dos seus punhos, já demonstrando um de seus golpes.

-Kanon, por favor. Nos ouça antes, isso é bem mais sério...

-Você vive com Poseidon, não sabe o que acontece aqui e vem derrubando tudo! – Reclamou o leonino.

-CALADO!

Milo bufou, notando que ele não se acalmaria. Nisso, soltou o geminiano e ficou à sua frente. Desferiu um forte tapa em seu rosto. -Respira e escuta, caramba.

-Não vou ouvir mentiras de um traidor.

-Kanon... – Começou Aiolos, mesmo sabendo que não seria compreendido. -Vocês dois brigaram, não foi?

-Cale-se!

-Kanon…. – Continuou. – Me escute. Desde que você foi embora... Saga ficou estranho. Mas nós sabemos como ele é reservado, e é óbvio que não iríamos incomodá-lo. Mas eu estava descendo para as minhas tarefas ontem.

-Não vou ouvir.

-Quer saber, mas não quer ouvir! Nem nós sabemos o que aconteceu de verdade. – Interrompeu Milo. Só sabemos que Saga estava desacordado e o Aiolos estava prestes a desmaiar.

Sagitário olhou para cada um ali e continuou. -Passei então por Gêmeos e senti algo estranho. A sua Casa estava escura, bagunçada e abandonada. E me deparei com o Saga no chão, todo machucado...

Foi quando Kanon se deu conta do sangue e dos estilhaços.

-Tentei ajuda-lo... Ele não quis a minha presença. – Desviou o olhar. -Ares interrompia a nossa conversa a todo momento. Eu ignorei, ou melhor, tentei fazer com que o seu irmão me ouvisse e ignorasse aquele homem.

-É mentira! Ares não voltaria!

Mais uma vez, foi ignorado. -Foi quando o Saga me pediu para atirar a flecha nele. Kanon... Saga tentou tirar a própria vida com a adaga dourada. Depois tentou tirar a minha, mas o convencia a não fazer. Chegou em um ponto que tive que ceder e no mesmo instante, Ares surgiu com a Explosão Galáctica do seu irmão. É dura, mas este é o relato do acontecido. E Saga... Não vai me desmentir.

-Kanon... Você estava presente quando Saori e Shion nos comunicaram de uma ameaça iminente. Saga e Ares fazem parte disso. E o meu irmão tentou nos proteger, mais uma vez, das merdas que o Saga faz! – Aiolia estava racional ao começo das suas palavras, mas ao seguir, até a última, ergueu o seu tom de voz.

-Fedelho! – Dragão Marinho se debateu nos braços de Camus mais uma vez. Kanon ficou mais irritado naquele instante, porque sabia que parte das palavras de Aiolia não eram nada mais que fatos.

Respirou fundo e se desvencilhou de Aquário. Agora tornava ao porte sério e bravo. -Onde o meu irmão está?

-No Templo de Athena. – Respondeu Escorpião.

-Não matei o Saga. Fiz com que a flecha adormecesse, ao máximo, Ares. – Revelou. -Eu não podia mata-lo. Não o fiz, por você, Kanon. – Aiolia o olhou um tanto incrédulo.

-E eu deveria me jogar aos seus pés como agradecimento? – Perguntou, sarcástico.

-Não. Mas sim aos pés de Saga, por ainda estar vivo e esperando por você. – Rebateu.

-Você... – Passou uma das mãos nos longos cabelos loiros. -Se voltar a se aproximar dele, ou olhar para ele, ou estar no mesmo espaço que ele, Aiolos, vou empalar você com a sua própria flecha, está entendendo?

-Kanon de Dragão Marinho, o que diz não me ameaça. Não devo nada a você, à Saga ou à Athena. Cumpri a minha tarefa como Cavaleiro de Ouro ao mesmo tempo que não agi sem descumprir ordens de meus superiores. É tolice vir guerrear comigo tomado apenas de ciúme. Recorde-se que foi o seu irmão que atentou contra a minha existência, não o contrário. – Aiolos naquele momento ainda estava calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, bravo. Simplesmente por ele não compreender o momento e nem a suas palavras.

E em resposta, Kanon cerrou os olhos e saiu esbarrando Milo e Camus. E eventualmente Dohko que surgiu no corredor.

O geminiano mais novo segurou algumas lágrimas durante o caminho. Subiu, agora não tão apressado, mas pensativo sobre o que ouviu dos colegas. Sobre o que ouviu de Aiolos. O odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele não era um homem e cavaleiro mentiroso. Odiava Sagitário ainda mais por saber que ele estava certo e que concordava com ele.

Alcançou pouco depois o Templo do Grande Mestre. Alcançar Athena não seria uma tarefa fácil, sentia que ela rezava e meditava com Saga. E enquanto não podia ver o amado, lhe acalentava que ele estava sob proteção, literal, dela.

Ainda que, **precisava** vê-lo. Talvez, pudesse remediar a situação, se ele permitisse a sua volta.


	5. Chapter 5

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) V

Chegou o anoitecer, e sequer levantou do degrau da escada. Guerreiros e autoridades subiam e desciam, alguns falavam consigo, conhecidos, mas, aguardava Saori sair da meditação para ver se invadia o aposento. Sabia que Saga ainda demoraria a se recuperar. Ouvia dele próprio que quando Ares insistia, repousava por muito tempo. O desgaste mental e espiritual era muito grande. Atingindo até seu cosmo.

Olhou para o céu, estava bonito naquela noite. Lhe trazendo certa calma, certo conforto, mesmo com o Santuário e sua vida agitados daquela forma.

-Kanon... – A voz conhecida e agradável lhe fez sair do transe espacial. Olhou para ele e o viu sorrir para si. No fundo, o sorriso carinhoso de Milo também era um alento.

-Sim?

-O que faz ainda aqui? Porque não espera em outro lugar? Com certeza chamaremos você para ver.

-Sinto que ela está terminando...

-Você me disse isso às duas da tarde. Já são nove e meia. – Riu. -Vem, a sua bunda não vai ficar fofa depois de tanto tempo sentado no mármore. Vem para Escorpião, descansa lá. Camus também vai estar, faremos companhia para você.

O geminiano sorriu, pelo gesto atencioso dele. -Milo, muito obrigado por isso. Se realmente eu ver que irá demorar mais, passo em Escorpião. Contanto que você não faça a janta... – Brincou, olhando-o de forma desconfiada.

-Camus ainda está vivo, ok?

-Certeza? – Riu, mas logo em seguida, se levantou. Sentia o cosmo de Athena mais próximo do Grande Salão. -Acho que dessa vez eu estava certo. Vejo você depois, Escorpiãozinho. – Debochou, brincando.

-Melhoras para o Saga. – Disse, após rir e então, retornou ao seu Templo.

Kanon entrava sorrateiro. Não tinha certeza da permissão, mas sabia que entraria de _qualquer_ forma. Ainda, decidiu se fazer presente, enquanto observava Deusa e Grande Mestre conversando.

-Kanon. – A virginiana sorriu ao dizer o nome dele e ao vê-lo. -É bom revê-lo, Saga irá gostar.

-Senhora... – Alertou, Shion. E como resposta, apenas teve um olhar sério dela.

Saori tocou no braço do mais novo. -Ele está bem. – O conduzia mais para dentro do Templo. -Pedi para ele dormir, mas ainda está tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu. Saga ficará aqui esta noite. Não acho apropriado ele voltar para Gêmeos. – Kanon consentia as palavras, com um balançar de cabeça.

-Senhorita... – Começou, e ela lhe olhou com doçura. -Aiolos disse a verdade quando falou que Ares... – Então, Athena colocou a mão ao peito dele, fazendo Kanon cessar suas palavras.

-Vamos conversar depois sobre isso, tudo bem? Kanon, há sempre um meio para tudo. – Deixou de tocá-lo, para sair de seu caminho e ter a companhia de Shion para uma nova conversa.

Ainda assim, antes de passar pelas cortinas, Kanon ficou desconfiado. Olhou em volta, para ver se _realmente_ estava sozinho, só depois entrou, assim que se garantiu.

Saga estava sentado ao leito de Athena. Passava as mãos no rosto. Parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, e aquela cena lhe fez aquecer o coração e querer correr até ele.

Foi notado alguns minutos depois, que ele virou o rosto em sua direção. Deu alguns passos até ele, cauteloso e observou o rosto pós pranto do amado. Encorajou-se para levar a mão ao rosto dele, mas, foi repelido. Não esperava por menos. -Sa... – Não sabia o que dizer. Perguntar se ele estava bem talvez seria frieza, pois sabia que Ares no meio não era nada bem.

-Como... Soube?

-Eu... Ouvi o seu pedido de socorro. Eu... _Senti_. – Ouvir aquilo do amado lhe fez suspirar. Então, de fato, era algo superficial, a briga. -Saga. – Continuou, para olhar para o chão. -Talvez eu não deva dizer, mas, me sinto culpado.

-Kanon... Está nas estrelas. Afinal, é inevitável. O único culpado disso, sou eu. – Seu tom era frio, conformado. -Apenas amaldiçoo Aiolos por não fazer o serviço direito. – Seu tom agora foi de desprezo.

-Não diga isso. – Deu mais alguns passos, encostando as mãos no leito. -Não suporto nem a ideia de perde-lo. Aiolos disse que você tentou usar a Adaga.

O olhou, para antes responder. -Por quê me deixou? – Para si, Ares ou Aiolos não importava. Nem no momento, nem nunca.

Kanon mostrou-se surpreso pela pergunta, afinal, o assunto era completamente distinto. Mas demorou a responder. Estava entre manter a mentira e contar a verdade, mesmo naquele momento.

O silêncio do amado incomodou demais o mais velho, que então acreditou ser ciente da resposta. E com isso, mencionou levantar-se do leito, mas foi impedido pelo outro. -Onde vai, Sa?

-Voltar para o meu Templo, para as minhas responsabilidades como Cavaleiro de Athena. – Olhou-o em seus olhos, cerrando-os. A resposta foi para provoca-lo e Kanon percebeu isso, tanto que pigarreou, deixando de olhá-lo. -Estou bem, obrigado. Pode voltar para Poseidon. – Foi grosseiro em suas palavras, mas estava ferido. Tocou no braço dele, afastando-o para se levantar. Kanon deixou, ainda pensando em respostas.

-Você acha que é fácil, não Saga? – Seu começo de fala fez o outro interromper os passos. -Ter que sair de perto de você, por um tempo que não sei... Sem poder ter contato, muito mal com os nossos cosmos, ficar sozinho. Ter que enfrentar o Reino de Poseidon sozinho, sem o seu apoio. Sem a sua presença. – Acabou se virando para ele, mas Saga não lhe olhava. -Eu também me sinto assim, quando mesmo aqui, você tem que cumprir as suas tarefas e eu fico em Gêmeos ou às vezes perambulando.

Sabia que o amado estava certo. -Kanon, você quer falar de responsabilidades, eu compreendo. Mas você não compreende uma coisa... – Então se virou em frente a ele. -A forma como falou comigo, o que disse para mim. Aquilo acabou comigo. – O mais novo desviou o olhar, tentava desviar a conversa do real propósito, mas a dificuldade era grande para fazê-lo. -Eu sei que é Marina de Poseidon, por minha culpa, mas até aí eu sei das responsabilidades nossas. O problema é que quis partir. Querendo me esquecer.

 _Saga, jamais..._ – Por um momento, Kanon procurou palavras. Quantas vezes o amado deixou claro que fim à própria vida era o único caminho sem a sua presença. -Saga, tenho muita sorte ainda, de Athena e Poseidon me deixarem transitar. Ambos sabemos que é proibido, tanto que boa parte acha que sou espião e traidor. Há momentos que tenho que ficar lá, ao menos para –

-Para o quê? – Ouvir aquilo piorava o seu interior. Ele justificava. -Em outras palavras, aquele Reino é mais importante. Simples assim. Você jamais se importou com o que os nossos colegas ou os seus iriam dizer sobre isso! Você jamais se importou com essas responsabilidades, no momento em que estamos. Ou vai dizer que é assim que podemos trabalhar? – Saga desviou o olhar, sentindo-se exausto. -Estou cansado disso. Metade age como se eu apenas precisasse de remédios e que não há nada errado, e a outra metade já me crucifica pelo que está por vir. – Confessou.

-Agora é você que está preocupado com os outros? – Tentou tirar uma graça daquilo. Não havia retornado para brigar.

-Eu fui até a Colina das Estrelas. Quis ver por mim. Quis ouvir por mim. Aiolos só passa a mão na cabeça dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, Shion me julga pelo olhar, sendo óbvio que quer ver a minha cabeça o quanto antes. – Kanon apenas o ouviu, ainda tinha uma esperança que Saga não soubesse da verdade. -E então, a única pessoa que me compreende, que eu amo, me deixa sem qualquer argumento. Mas sabe... Eu entendo isso também: quem, **me diz** quem quer rever Ares? Então está certo cada um ir para um canto. É mais fácil para mim.

-Eu não admito que fale dessa forma! – O mais novo teve o seu semblante se fechar com as _besteiras_ que ouviu e Saga riu, irônico.

-E quer que eu fale como? Não estamos lidando com fatos? Mais uma vez, vai sobrar para mim. – Não queria parecer um mártir em suas palavras, apenas se mostrou conformado. -E pior que tudo isso, Kanon: não posso optar por suicídio. Porque é aí que Ares vai tomar conta, vai aproveitar o _lampejo_ de fraqueza.

-Primeiro, você não é fraco. Você quer arranjar um modo de lidar com isso com as próprias mãos, como você sempre fez. E segundo, não vai sobrar para você. Estou do seu lado. – Disse, firme. -Não ouse atentar contra si. Aiolos falou que tentou fazer isso na frente dele, também.

-Como eu disse, ele não soube fazer os serviços dele. – Riu, irônico.

-Eu quase o matei quando cheguei.

-Ele não fez nada de errado. -Kanon sentiu-se retorcer interiormente de ciúme.

-Agora é _Time_ Aiolos, Saga? – O outro notou o ciúme, mas devido as circunstâncias, achou ter visto demais.

-Vou para Gêmeos. – Tentou encerrar a conversa e sair. Dragão Marinho notou aquele segundo de angústia nas palavras do amado.

-Irmão... – Recomeçou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Sabia que o faria era errado em seus próprios princípios, mas ceder à mentira anterior, teria resultados que não desejaria. Saga estava de costas para si, mas uma vez, mas, tinha cessado os passos. -Sabe a pior coisa que um superior nosso pode nos dizer? – Agora, estava bem sério.

O outro deu de ombros. -No momento, não faço ideia de muita coisa.

-Nós, como soldados, termos que eliminar alguém que a gente ama, porquê esse alguém é uma ameaça e a gente _sabe_ que não é. – Saga virou o rosto de lado, um tanto confuso com o que ouviu.

-Poseidon lhe deu essa missão?

-Oficialmente sim. Mas eu não conheço o Deus dos Mares de ontem, portanto, eu já sabia que isso viria logo.

-Você sabia que nada disso foi me relatado? Pela primeira vez, Kanon, a administração do Santuário me deixou por fora. Shion, Aiolos e a própria Athena trabalharam pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu sabia que algo estava errado. – O complemento nas palavras do amado fizeram o mais novo sentir revolta em seu âmago.

-Então foi por isso que foi até a Colina.

-Mas ainda não compreendo porque você foi embora...

Kanon deu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver. O mundo estava na ameaça de ser destruído pelo Mal, Saga estava sendo tomado por Ares, e o problema ali era a sua partida, unicamente.

-Se eu ficasse... Eu sabia que Julian iria mandar Sorento ou qualquer outro deles para me investigar, para atentar contra você. Não que fossem vencer, é óbvio que não, mas isso acarretaria problemas mais graves entre o Reino e o Santuário. Odiei... Fazê-lo. Mas precisava tentar... Precisava... Salvar você.

-Kanon... Da próxima…. Não tenta. – Ainda estava magoado, mas ainda tentou fazer graça. Aos poucos, o mais novo se aproximava e envolvia a cintura do mais velho com os seus braços.

Saga desvencilhou aquele gesto. Virou-se e o abraçou, com força e carinho, de frente ao gêmeo. -Vem, Sa... Eu levo você para Gêmeos. – O abraço foi desfeito, mas notou que Saga ainda estava hesitante consigo. -O... Que foi? – Tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, mas ele não lhe olhava.

-Quanto tempo... Isso vai durar? – Kanon entreabriu os lábios, percebendo que ele se referia a sua partida.

-E se eu prometer que estarei sempre voltando? Até resolvermos isso? Preciso…. Fingir, ao menos, que estou colocando um plano em prática, Sa. Sorento tem vista grossa comigo, não posso dar chance ao prazer dele de me prejudicar.

-Pega a flauta dele e enf... – O indicador de Kanon parou em seus lábios, enquanto ria com carinho.

-Ia tocar do mesmo jeito. – Continuou a rir e o viu lhe acompanhar. Vê-lo sorrindo lhe trouxe de volta o bálsamo em seu coração.

Saga envolveu o rosto dele também com as mãos, e aproximou os seus lábios aos dele. Kanon encurtou a distância, selando-os com um misto de saudade e urgia.


	6. Chapter 6

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) VI

O doce aroma dos lírios cobria a sala de estar de Gêmeos pela manhã. Kanon estava de pé a pouco mais de uma hora. Pediu flores às servas, entre outros itens e frutas. Logo ao amanhecer e o Templo de Gêmeos já era um lar novamente.

Remexeu-se na cama, esticou o seu braço para aninhar-se ao amado, porém, sentia o vazio. Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos, vendo que estava sozinho na cama. Suspirou, triste, já pensando no pior. Porém, ouviu alguns sons de fora do quarto. Presenciou a si, desperto, com o cosmo, tentando decifrar quem era.

A porta do aposento se abriu silencioso, mas Saga, já desperto, observou e sorriu ao ver Kanon entrar com uma grande bandeja com o café para ambos. Foi cumprimentado com um selinho, enquanto o outro punha o café entre ambos e o mais velho puxava o lençol a cobrir as intimidades.

-Bom dia, Sa. – O outro não respondeu, apenas levou uma mão ao pescoço dele, em apoio, para distribuir beijos no mesmo local. O mais novo se arrepiava a cada roçar dos lábios do amado em sua pele.

Kanon servia o café para cada um, naquele instante e por pouco não derrubou. Pousou bule e xícara, quando o amado parou com a carícia, e em sua face, lamentou isso, porém, percebeu o motivo que fez Saga parar, e inclusive cobrir-se mais.

O mais novo olhou uma mão bater na porta e reconheceu a armadura. Roubou uma uva do cacho ao seu lado e desviou o olhar. -Posso entrar?

-Não. – Resmungou Kanon. Mas um toque do amado lhe fez suspirar e se acalmar.

-Com licença. – Pediu educado, o Sagitariano. Logo depois, a cabeça de Aiolia surgiu também no quarto, mas não entrou. -Passei para ver como está, Saga. – Sorriu.

-Estou muito melhor, Aiolos. Obrigado. E obrigado pelo que fez... Sei... O quanto custou. – Respondeu da mesma forma. No instante seguinte, o ambiente ficou pesadamente silencioso, tanto que os quatro podiam ouvir as respirações incomodadas de Leão e Kanon.

-Eu apenas sabia que o Kanon era tudo o que precisava no momento. – As palavras do sagitariano foram gentis cortando o silêncio, nisso, Saga olhou Kanon e o apertou novamente, enquanto sorria com orgulho. No momento em que o fitou, quis rir, pois o irmão não comia mais as uvas e sim, as sorvia de raiva pela presença do outro casal.

-Isso... Eu deixo bem claro na minha vida. E você, está melhor? Me desculpe pelos... – Com uma sobrancelha, à volta a olhar Aiolos, desculpou-se pelos ferimentos, e como resposta, um balançar de cabeça, despreocupado. Pouco depois, Sagitário se despediu, encostando a porta. Ouviu ele e Aiolia ainda conversando enquanto se retiravam do Templo.

-Agora só falta um jantar romântico para fazer as pazes.

-Eu assisti um filme uma vez... – Saga riu. -O ratinho tinha tanta fome pelas uvas, que ele comeu o cacho inteiro e ficou em forma de cada uva. – Continuou a rir enquanto Kanon corava.

-Eu gosto de uvas. – Resmungou, em birra.

Saga colocou o indicador no potinho em que tinha creme de avelãs e levou ao nariz do outro, sujando-o. Em seguida, levou a ponta do dedo aos lábios. -E eu gosto de você com uvas e creme de avelãs.

Kanon riu. -Não sou um leitão. – Saga gargalhou no momento seguinte, para então beber um pouco de café.

-Amor... Sabe o que eu mais queria nesse momento, além do que já tenho? – Saga comentou, olhando a decoração na bandeja, feita pelo outro. Propositalmente, alguns morangos dispersados, como se tivessem caído da tigela.

-O quê? – Também bebia do café, deixando as frutas de lado.

-Que fosse assim, todas as manhãs de novo. Sem deuses ou responsabilidades. Ou... Ares.

-Sa. – Pousou a xícara. -Você me disse uma vez, que ele não se manifesta quando estamos juntos.

-Sim. O que aconteceu, a fundo, naquela época, era que eu era muito ingênuo apesar de tudo. Mas uma vez derrotado e com você ao meu lado, em todos os Planos, tive uma paz que jamais pensei que teria.

-Não importa se eu torne a mentir para você, para salvá-lo. – Virou o rosto e o fitou, sério, em seus olhos. -Ou que eu tenha que me ausentar por dias, semanas ou meses porque sou um Marina, que não é a sua culpa, _aliás_. Saga, eu **sempre** vou estar com você. Ares não tem lugar entre nós. – Pegou um morango, sujando-o no creme e levando a boca do amado. -Se nem os deuses estarão entre nós, porque ele estaria?

-Hum.

-Calado, continua comendo o morango, não me interrompa! – Fingiu-se de sério, mas estava achando adorável as bochechas cheias com o morango grande que tinha colocado na boca dele. -Então... Não é de meu direito... – Começou o seu pedido, agora sério. -... Pedir, mas... Lembre-se, ninguém se opõe à nós dois, Saga. Você sempre será o meu irmão, meu companheiro, melhor amigo e amor...

O mais novo fez uma pausa para respirar e antes de continuar, os lábios do outro tomaram os seus no mesmo instante. A essa altura, Kanon sabia que ele compreendera as suas palavras e consentia. E aquele beijo demonstrava isso.

Em seguida, a carícia se tornou mais intensa, e o Cavaleiro de Athena pediu um instante para deixar o café da manhã de lado, trazendo Kanon mais para os seus braços, aos poucos, de forma urgente.


	7. Chapter 7

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) VII

-Acredito que fui bem claro nas minhas ordens, Dragão Marinho! – O timbre alto do ariano fez Kanon dar um passo para trás.

-Senhor, estou tratando de cuidar disso. Planejei um momento para pegá-lo de surpresa. Sabemos que é um Cavaleiro de Athena poderoso...

-Apenas faça o seu serviço. Senhor, eu avisei que ele não era capaz!

Kanon respirou fundo, clamando paciência, do contrário, não responderia por si.

-Às vezes o Sorento fala demais. – Comentou Thétis, unicamente para o geminiano.

-Estão dispensados. – Finalizou, um sério Poseidon.

O geminiano se dispersava do resto do Exército, quando a Sereia segurou em seu braço. -Seu irmão está melhor? – Ele sorriu.

-Sim. Conversamos a sério... Colocamos algumas cartas na mesa. Por isso retornei, ele pediu para que eu viesse, e não termos problemas.

-Você sabe como fará…?

Kanon pegou no braço da loira e a conduziu até o seu dormitório. Agiu como se estivesse a flertando, pois percebeu o olhar de Sirene – novamente – em cima de si.

Deixou que ela fechasse a porta, antes de responder. -É complicado. O mal nele se manifesta em momentos que apenas o Saga pode perceber, e nessa maioria, eu não estava perto dele.

A escorpiana encostou-se à parede. -Em outras palavras, depende unicamente dele.

-É um processo difícil, sabe? – Sentou-se ao leito, jogando o elmo nos travesseiros. -Julian e Sorento estão me cobrando por um feito rápido, por que eu sou assim nas missões. Sou eficaz. – Disse, em um ar orgulhoso. -Só que Ares é muito mais manipulador. Eles não o conhecem. Eu conheci. – Suspirou -Ares é uma cobra traiçoeira, vem devagar e envenena o meu irmão quando ele está mais vulnerável _psico_ e espiritualmente. Não é o mesmo que estar possuído ou melhor, ser reencarnação. Ele... É uma doença. E é foda ter que esperar o meu irmão adoecer para atacar.

-É exatamente por isso que esses Deuses que querem se vingar de Poseidon e Athena, estão agindo. Manipulando o machucado mais marcante entre todos vocês.

-Exato. Sorento não entende esse assunto, Poseidon no momento só exige. E eu... Compreendo. – Ergueu o olhar à ela, sério. -Eu juro, que compreendo o nosso Deus. E até Sorento, apesar do lado pessoal contra mim. Mas é o meu irmão. Nós _pastamos_ nessa vida, para alguém, quem quer que seja, virar para mim e falar "mate o seu irmão agora". Eu me mataria primeiro. Mas... Não precisamos ser assim. Não farei assim. É o Saga, só eu sei e só eu entendo. Querem que eu faça algo, beleza, mas da _minha_ maneira.

-Julian está inconstante, com receio de outras forças perderem a paciência e atacarem.

-Sim. Ele age assim, por conta de saber como é a situação. Isso ocorreu com Lúcifer. Juntou o Anjo com Poseidon, Abel e Éris, e todos atacaram a Terra. Ares agiria como o Anjo Caído. E a ameaça, não seria impossível, mas não sabemos se é Apolo, Zeus, ou outros Deuses.

-Ou _todos_. – Ao ouvir a afirmação, Kanon temeu, passando as mãos nos cabelos. -Eu vou lhe contar algo que eu não deveria, mas sei que para você eu posso. – Fez uma pausa, jogando os cabelos loiros e longos para o lado. -Poseidon cogitou intermediar, em sinal do pacto com Athena.

-Ele fazer algo semelhante ao que ela fez com Abel e Ártemis? – A olhou, curioso.

-Sim. Como a credibilidade e poder que Zeus e Hades têm, Poseidon podem fazer essa trégua existir.

-Os deuses têm ainda ressentimento de nós, mesmo depois das nossas demonstrações de respeito para com a Humanidade.

-Infelizmente, nem todos ainda acreditam nisso e nem acreditam em nós.

-A pior coisa é tentar convencer um Deus, Sereia.

-Bian me comentou algo, ontem, que me deixou mais preocupada...

-O quê?

-Ares é o mesmo do passado de vocês?

Kanon juntou as sobrancelhas, não sorvendo aquela pergunta, pois para si era óbvio. Era o mesmo. E assim, a olhou, respondendo-a em silêncio, nessa obviedade. -Por que ele disse isso?

-Veio até nós que os Deuses, mais uma vez, estão furiosos. E se um deles for o Deus da Guerra?

-Thétis, está falando sério? – Ficou perdido no raciocínio. Ainda mais porque não era uma hipótese a ser descartada.

-Agora, levando essa ideia, sabe o quanto ele despreza tudo o que Athena criou. E eles sabem os ocorridos dos Cavaleiros Dela com eles.

-Seria um belo disfarce dele. Se infiltrar em um Cavaleiro de Ouro, fazendo todos a acreditarem que é apenas o Mal do passado. – Parou por um momento e pensou. -Eu ouvi uma vez... Que quando Hades foi até o Santuário, Athena pressentiu isso. – Murmurou.

-Bian e eu podemos estar falando uma bela besteira, Kanon. Ele mencionou isso, pois estava presente em uma reunião ontem. Io, Julian e Krishna também estavam presentes, mas eram apenas os quatro.

Em tempos mais brandos, Julian Solo requisitava alguns dias da semana, uma reunião, discutindo propósitos de guerra e reorganizando seu exército. Kanon é a presença obrigatória nesses momentos, porém, por conta da visita à Saga, não estava presente.

-Não é besteira. Poseidon sempre analisa todas as possibilidades, mesmo que na teoria pareçam estranhas. Nunca é demais estar preparado para todos os polos. -Esse novo argumento lhe deixou ainda mais preocupado. Teria que conversar com Saga, o mais breve possível.

Segundos depois, enquanto Kanon caiu em seus pensamentos acerca das hipóteses, foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. -Entre. – Ordenou.

Bian apareceu tímido no aposento. –Meu amor... Está ocupada? – A procurou pelo quarto, logo a avistando. Ela sorriu para si. –Kanon, posso roubá-la um pouco? – Riu.

-Só se eu for padrinho. – Olhou Thétis, que enrubesceu.

-Por mim, ótimo. – Observou a amada, ainda mais vermelha. Nisso, estendeu a mão à ela, que retribuiu e ambos saíram. Kanon ainda pensava, mediava tudo o que a comandante havia dito e o que já havia vivido.

Se realmente for Ares, o Deus da Guerra, que conseguiu manipular tudo a bel-prazer para enganar Poseidon e principalmente Athena, usando Saga, as coisas ficariam mais complicadas. A sua preocupação maior, seria argumentar essa possibilidade.


	8. Chapter 8

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) VIII

-Sinceramente? Ao menos por **respeito** , eu deveria ter feito parte disso. Camus é extremamente capaz, sim, isso não se pode duvidar, mas eu sempre participei.

-Saga, Athena nos pediu para tentar compreender mais e tentar resolver a situação, sem precisar que você se envolvesse, pelo motivo mais óbvio.

Gêmeos balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda insatisfeito com o argumento. Olhou Sagitário com seriedade, que lhe devolveu o olhar. -Sinto como se tivessem trabalhado pelas minhas costas.

-Você pode esperar traição de qualquer um, menos de mim e de Athena, isso, eu lhe garanto com a minha _vida_. – Cerrou os olhos, fechando um livro com registros. Saga observou seus gestos e percebeu que ele estava ofendido, mas não se manifestou. Desviou o rosto e foi até a janela da biblioteca. Um vento brando entrava, fazendo a capa de sua armadura, esvoaçar de forma graciosa, mas ainda que calmo, fechou o vidro.

Mencionou falar com o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, ao se virar, mas ele não estava mais ali. Estava sozinho. Aproveitou para pensar, e não deixou de sorrir, pensando em Kanon e a ansiedade de logo poder revê-lo.

Em seu âmago pensava que nem sempre Ares vinha para o Mal. Pensamento que foi breve, por saber claramente no que resultava.

 _-Saga._ – O geminiano tocou em uma mesa próxima. - **Não**.

-Você novamente não.

Gêmeos com a plena certeza, ouviu um riso maldoso no recinto. Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, que dava pontadas de dor. Exclamava pelo incômodo. -Não. Não é possível. Me deixe em paz... Você **não** existe. _Nem_ na minha cabeça.

 _-Geralmente eu não necessito ter tanto transtorno. Eu ordeno e você, obedece. Isso é muito difícil para você, humano?_ \- Ouvir ser chamado daquela maneira, lhe criou dúvidas imediatas.

-Você não é Ares. - No instante seguinte, o seu corpo foi tomado por uma força e peso extremo, tanto, que lhe forçou cair de joelhos ao chão. Gemia alto de dor e incômodo. E se não bastasse a dor, seu corpo queimava. Seu cosmo deu indícios de maior presença, como se fosse um outro, poderoso, a encostar em sua pele e lhe dar tal reação.

- _Ainda tem alguma dúvida? Saga, ainda estou brando com você, isso não é nem um quarto da tortura que sou capaz de fazer com você. Mas eu tenho um caminho de libertação._

O outro tentava argumentar, provocar e responder, mas a dor era tão intensa, que Saga sentia que seus sentidos eram perdidos aos poucos. Tamanho era o poder, que por mais que tentasse fazer com que o seu próprio cosmo e interior combatesse o outro, não tinha sucesso. A forma como ele lhe atacava, lhe deixava com poderes atados.

 _-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos... Seja o meu receptáculo e conheça um novo mundo._

-E... Se... Eu... Recusar?

 _-Aniquilarei você e a sua existência. Sequer Kanon ou a minha pequena irmã -_ disse, sarcástico. _\- serão capazes de encontrar você na infinidade dos Planos._

-... _Quem_ é você? - Aquela pergunta, fez o espírito gargalhar de orgulho e maldade. Mas Saga ainda pensou no que ouviu anteriormente, -Ares. - Murmurou, se conscientizando de que não era o Ares do passado. Que algo realmente estava estranho.

 _-O Verdadeiro. Não seja tolo. Estou lhe dando a chance de se juntar a mim sem que eu tenha que usar a força. Não me faça obrigá-lo a ser a minha marionete._

- **NUNCA!** \- Afirmou, em voz alta.

 _-Então você não perde por esperar. Farei com que a minha Ira destrua o seu corpo._ \- Em mais um lampejo de força e de cosmo, o Deus deixou o corpo, momentaneamente, de Saga, fazendo com que o Cavaleiro caísse desacordado ao chão.


	9. Chapter 9

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) IX

Molhou mais uma vez o pano felpudo na bacia dourada, umedecendo-o ainda mais para em seguida torcê-lo e dobrá-lo, levando-o a testa do geminiano. Suspirou, preocupado. Olhou o amado, de pé, ante o leito.

-Preciso subir. Na hora do almoço, daqui a pouco – Se deu conta. – Retorno para ver como ele está.

-Camus... – Chamou o escorpiano, antes que ele pudesse sair do aposento.

-Sim, Milo? – Tocou no batente, deixando em seu rosto a mesma expressão que o outro tinha.

-E se ele só piorar?

-Athena não vai deixar. E tenho certeza que Kanon também não. – Camus sorriu em tentativa de reconforto que também não se convenceu.

Milo viu o francês sair e lhe deixar a sós com Saga. Tornou a olhá-lo. -Você está de palhaçada...

Dois dias desde o ataque de Ares à Saga na biblioteca se passaram, e desde aquele dia, a febre do geminiano oscilava, às vezes tão alta que o grego delirava durante minutos. Foi encontrado por Shion desta vez, que prestou o socorro imediato, e agora, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos permanecia na cama de seu Templo, lutando internamente a não sucumbir mais uma vez, de forma definitiva contra um Mal.

Pousou o pano por sobre a beirada da bacia e se levantou. Caminhou até a janela do Templo e abriu um pouco as cortinas, um pouco de luz para Saga. Parecia que ele dormia agora, então, sentou-se em uma cadeira, próxima à janela. O olhou por alguns momentos e depois desviou o olhar.

Milo tornou a suspirar, ao ouvir passos e cosmo conhecido.

-Milo? – Kanon e Escorpião se entreolharam. O geminiano tinha um olhar sem brilho.

-Parece que ele sossegou um pouco.

-Como foi isso? – Estava atônito. Adentrou o quarto por fim e sentou na beirada da cama a lado do irmão. Pousou a mão por sobre o peito dele. Tórax subia e descia calmamente.

Deu de ombro, mostrando-se confuso. -Ele estava trabalhando. Estava alegre. Alguma recaída que teve na biblioteca. Ninguém estava com ele. Aiolos e Saga tinham brigado antes, mas nada além de uma bronca.

-Estou começando a achar que o problema não é Ares algum, é o Aiolos. – Respondeu, irritado. -De novo o Saga tem algum problema e quem está envolvido? Esse cretino.

-Kanon, não é momento para ciúme. A mesma bronca que ele deu, o fez no Shion.

-Sempre os dois. – Emburrou. -Como ele passou na noite?

-Delirou, muito. Ora sobre você, ora sobre Ares... Muitas... Coisas. Algumas eu não entendi.

-Eu achei que ele tinha entendido a nossa conversa.

-Saga estava feliz naquela manhã.

-Milo... Você ficou a noite toda com ele?

-Sim. Eu e o Camus. Algumas vezes o Máscara e o Aiolos apareciam.

-Obrigado... Muito... Por isso... Não sei como agradecer... – Pouco depois, Kanon sentiu uma das mãos quentes do escorpiano em seu ombro, que o apertou.

-Cuida dele, por favor. – Deu um sorriso, assim que Kanon lhe olhou. Era um momento que não precisava de muitas palavras ou justificativas. Milo apenas conhecia bem os gêmeos, e assim como se sentia sobre Camus, não desejava que ambos se separassem.

-Milo, obrigado. Você salvou a minha _vida_ novamente. – Disse, referindo-se a Saga.

-Estarei em Escorpião, boa tarde. – Despediu-se.

Kanon voltou-se para Saga. Deixou de tocar em seu peito, para levar a sua mão ao rosto dele, apenas as pontas dos dedos, por enquanto, tocavam o seu rosto. Ele suava frio e sua pele queimava de febre. Abaixou-se e beijou delicadamente os seus lábios. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas segurava-se.

Pouco depois se endireitou e pegou em uma das mãos dele. –Seu desgraçado. Eu sei quem é você. Eu sei do seu plano diabólico. Sou Kanon de Dragão Marinho e não irei permitir que destrua o _meu_ Saga e que destrua a Terra. Eu vou destruir você. Eu, Athena e Poseidon.

Alguns segundos depois, os olhos do irmão se abriram, mas havia um brilho diabólico. Kanon apertou a mão dele, ainda de forma carinhosa. _–Você? Um Humano querendo se equiparar a um Deus?_

- **Enganei** um Deus.

- _Não me faça rir, seu inseto. Vou pisar em Saga e em você._

-Por quê Saga?

 _-Você melhor que ninguém sabe o porquê. Só que... Estou apenas me divertindo. Ver crias da minha pequena irmã, sofrerem lentamente. Pequenos insetos que se auto-intitulam próximos aos Deuses. Saga não passa de um rato que está correndo no labirinto que fiz para ele._

-Miserável. – Kanon parou de segurar a mão de Saga, pois notou que apertava com mais força que o necessário. –Nós vamos destruir você.

Aquele curto diálogo foi imediatamente cessado. –DROGA! – Gritou, irritado. Sentia-se culpado, sentia-se de mão atadas. Incapaz de ajudar o amado da forma que desejava.

Seu cosmo deu indícios de irritabilidade e ameaça, mas controlou facilmente. Sabia que estava sendo provocado por todos os lados. Sua paciência e sentimentos eram testados, pois se ousasse atacar, se ousasse forçar o Mal de Saga, era ceder aos desejos, inclusive de Poseidon.

E não iria dar esse prazer. Não iria sucumbir ao desejo inclusive do próprio Signo.

-Eu ouvi tanto dele. – Falou, bastante irritada. –Sabe o ditado "não interessa para você"? Parece que Sorento não entende isso.

-Julian às vezes abre janelas para nós que o Sirene se incomoda. Porque ele quer fazer tudo.

-O senhor Solo o quer ao lado dele. – Falou, em um tom de travessa, o outro riu. –Espero que essas flores acendam os sentidos do seu irmão, Kanon.

-É aquilo que lhe falei, é inconstante. Ele melhorou agora, mas sei que vai piorar de novo. Thétis... Eu falei com Ares.

A loira olhou em volta e se aproximou. As mãos estavam atrás de suas costas, em sinal de respeito, mesmo amiga, o geminiano ainda era seu superior. –O que ele disse?

-Deboches, apenas. Disse que tem Saga preso em um labirinto. Ainda por cima, é covarde. Para mim, agir assim, é ser covarde. – _Principalmente se tratando de Saga_.

Kanon deixou o olhar cair no buquê que a loira trouxe. Um gesto adorável, aprovava sim, incentivar os sentidos do irmão. –Sabe que não posso ficar muito. Queria notícias e consegui convencer todos que foi você que pediu a minha presença.

-É melhor assim. Saga ainda se permitiu ser responsável e me dar brecha para agir aqui...

-Huum...

-Sa? – Ao ouvir o gemido, virou-se para ele, segurando o seu rosto. Ele suava bem menos, e a temperatura que sentia ao tocá-lo, havia melhorado.

-Kan... É você? – Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, avistando primeiramente o gêmeo ali. Sorriu breve e estendeu a mão. Teve a dele junto da sua e então, percebeu Thétis ali. Apenas olhou de um a outro, mas mostrando-se incomodado.

-Ela veio ter notícias daquilo que conversamos, meu amor. Inclusive, trouxe flores para você. – O mais velho virou o rosto, notando o vaso ali perto.

-Obrigado pela preocupação, Thétis... – A escorpiana sorriu, animada, porém nada respondeu.

-Kanon, penso em ficar pelo menos por hoje, mas acredito que não terei autorização. – Os gêmeos se entreolharam e Saga sabia que Kanon pedia alguma coisa para si.

Então o mais novo se virou para ela. –Não se preocupe. Conseguiremos que fique no Santuário esta noite.

-Obrigada. – Falou, enquanto mencionava sair do quarto.

-Sa... Falei com ele enquanto você dormia. – Ela virou o rosto por um momento, suspirando em lamento da situação.

Desviou o olhar do rosto do amado, sentindo-se amargurado em seu peito. –O que...

-Antes de tudo, você já descobriu que ele não é... O mesmo Ares.

-Sim, Kan. Percebi isso... quando me deparei com ele na biblioteca.

Tomou o rosto de Saga novamente e selou os seus lábios aos dele, demoradamente. Sentiu que as mãos do amado tocaram as suas costas e desceram até a sua cintura. Gestos que foram breves.

-Kanon... Eu tenho algo sério a lhe falar agora. Não me odeie por isso. – O outro ficou curioso, mas preocupado. Pousou ambas as mãos delicadamente em seu peito e ficou a ouvir.

-Eu amo você mais que tudo na minha vida, mais que a minha vida... Mas sei que algo irá acontecer comigo. – Começou. –Sei que em breve eu não estarei aqui ao seu lado…-

-Para, Saga... **PARA**. – Seu tom foi um pouco mais alto. –Nada vai acontecer com você. Ninguém... Vai me tirar de você. – Segurou o rosto dele com força, quase que o obrigando a olhar para si. –E se... Isso acontecer, _não_ vou continuar no pós-guerra. – Umedeceu os lábios e soltou o rosto dele. Não o encarava, mas era firme em suas palavras.

Saga ficou em silêncio. Ouvir aquilo dele, não era agradável, porém, era fato. Algo que era fato aos dois. Se fosse o contrário, o mais novo ouviria exatamente as mesmas palavras.

-Eu juro... Que estou fazendo o máximo. Mas... Com _ele,_ isso está diferente. O máximo... – Continuou, cansado. –Para combate-lo. Mas... Faço tudo o que o meu corpo aguenta e mais que isso.

-Jamais pensaria o contrário, meu amor. Jamais pensei ou o faria... Você sempre fez tudo o que pôde. Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o mais forte dos doze... Não pense que é incapaz só porque os outros não veem a sua batalha. Eu conheço você, melhor do que a mim. – Os dedos acariciavam as linhas na face dele, delicadamente. –Nós dois aprendemos que primeiro precisamos lutar dentro de nós. – O mais novo aproximou o seu rosto e acariciou o dele com o seu. –Foda-se se esses idiotas acham que você só está sentado esperando Ares tomar controle. Eles sequer têm a capacidade de ser um terço do que você é, Saga.

O mais velho levou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. –Não quero me separar de você, Kanon. – Choramingou, referindo-se ao que teriam que passar.

-Não fale isso. Jamais. Estaremos _sempre_ juntos. **Seremos sempre juntos**.


	10. Chapter 10

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) X

-Sua amiga já conseguiu ir embora? – Perguntou Milo, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha.

-Sim, Thétis conseguiu ir embora. E obrigado por deixa-la ficar aquela noite em Escorpião.

-Não teve problema algum. – Respondeu, animado. –Foi mais um argumento para eu passar a noite em Aquário. – Seu tom era travesso e Kanon riu.

-Mas Cisne não ia passar uns dias com Camus para algumas lições? – O outro deu de ombros.

-Ele dormiu na sala. – Kanon gargalhou.

-Hyoga _ouviu_ muita coisa, não?

-Não acredito que tenha ouvido. – Começou, inocente. –A sala do Camus fica bem longe do quarto. – Sorriu ao canto dos lábios. –Sei que fizemos _muito_ barulho.

-Não quero detalhes... – O olhou, fingindo-se enojado.

-Kanon, o _hetero-virgem-recatado_. – Debochou e levou um tapa em sua nuca. –Ainda não esqueci aquele dia que fui até Gêmeos. Me senti na época de Calígula. – Kanon tornou a rir, divertido.

-Não posso contestar. – O General foi aos poucos cortando o seu sorriso e a graça do momento, pois viu uma comoção de alguns guardas, correrem em direção às escadarias dos Templos. Olhou Escorpião que também lhe fitou, preocupado. E sem hesitarem, mais um segundo, acompanhou Milo em uma corrida.

No caminho, sentiu distorções no cosmo, claríssimo, de Saga. Havia saído de sua Casa há pouco mais de uma hora, o irmão estava repousando mais uma vez, e mais três dias, sem qualquer resquício de Ares. Mas dessa vez, sentia-o, não em Gêmeos, mas mais longe. Ante a estátua de Athena.

-Milo, você sentiu isso?

-Sim! Shion e Saori estão com ele! - Alguns minutos, e estavam parados no primeiro degrau do lance. Mais uma vez, Dragão Marinho se desesperou ao ver a cena.

Seu amado vestia a armadura completa de Gêmeos, porém, o seu cosmo brilhava, vermelho. Podia ver seu sorriso diabólico, mas não os seus olhos e por conta de seu poder, estava alguns centímetros acima do chão e os braços abertos. A maldade crescia, como se Kanon e Milo tivessem chegado apenas no início. Junto, o céu começava a escurecer.

-Saga! – Kanon gritou, num lampejo de esperança para ele lhe ouvir. Mas em resposta, uma gargalhada maldosa. Ainda assim, disparou em direção a ele, se esquivando de Milo que tentou impedi-lo.

Mas o geminiano não conseguiu sequer se aproximar do irmão. Foi repelido pelo cosmo carmim, que aos poucos escurecia como o céu. – _Que bom que veio assistir, Kanon_.

- **Vou destruir você**. – Dizia cada palavra, pausadamente. Os punhos fechados, e agora, o seu cosmo chamava por sua Escama.

Shion, em extrema preocupação, tentava convencer sua Deusa a se afastar enquanto outros cavaleiros de Athena se aproximavam. Bronze, Prata, os presentes de Ouro.

Dragão Marinho, agora protegido por sua Escama, fazia o seu cosmo crescer cada vez mais. Seus punhos, ainda mais cerrados. Sentia como se a revolta de uma vida toda tomasse conta de seu corpo, mas sentimentos que não era contra Saga e sim, contra tudo que se opôs aos dois, durante tanto tempo. Mentalizava o amado e as lembranças, tanto recentes.

Sentiu um vulto veloz passar por seu lado, mas em uma fração _calma_ de segundo, segurou o pulso do Cavaleiro de Pégaso. –Kanon, não pode me impedir! – Seiya ouviu o clamor de alguns dos amigos.

-Não. Eu não quero ajuda. _Eu_ vou salvá-lo. Ele é _meu_ irmão. Isso é assunto **meu**.

-Não poderá fazê-lo sozinho!

-Kanon, Seiya tem razão. – Shun deixou um tom bastante preocupado.

Ares parecia se divertir com a _reunião_. Nada falava, nada mencionava ou sequer expressava. Agia como um predador observando a sua presa, apenas esperando a brecha certa para avançar e abocanhar.

Por dentro, Saga ainda lutava. Aquela situação, naquele momento, demonstrava isso. Desafiou o Deus para um fim. Não suportava o seu sadismo, e não podia deixar que a Terra sofresse as consequências.

- _Tanto faz. Vou destruir TODOS_! _Principalmente você, irmãzinha_... – Ouvir aquelas palavras, soou pessoal para Seiya, que se desvencilhou de Kanon, mesmo de forma dificultosa e correu ante a ele.

-METEORO –

-TRIÂNGULO DE OURO. – Proferiu, parado em seu lugar. Seiya saiu de sua vista naquele instante. E então Kanon apontou em direção ao gêmeo. –Se é tão corajoso quanto diz, vamos resolver isso. Não aqui. – Pediu, mas sua expressão tomou outra forma. De ódio, se tornava sadismo. Ouviu um riso igualmente sádico do outro.

Os cosmos de ambos acenderam cada vez mais. Saori se adiantou alguns passos, mesmo ouvindo objeção de seus Cavaleiros de Bronze, também.

-Athena, deixe-os. Permita-os. Farão isso em um lugar longe daqui. – Interferiu, um Shaka completamente controlado. –Só nos resta acreditar que Kanon, sozinho, seja capaz de derrota-lo. – A virginiana se virou para o indiano, segurando seu cetro com mais força ainda. Sua expressão mostrava seu choque com a situação de seus Cavaleiros, embora, não temesse que Kanon saísse perdedor daquela luta. Parou e suspirou por um instante, mediando as palavras dele e seus próprios pensamentos.

No segundo seguinte, todos foram tomados por luzes intensas, que duraram alguns instantes apenas, como um flash. Assim que apagaram, Saga e Kanon não estavam mais ali.

- _Arayashiki_? – Indagou Shura.

-Não. – Shaka respondeu seco e então abriu os seus olhos e fitou o capricorniano. –Devido ao pedido de Kanon, Saga e Ares os levaram para outra dimensão.

-Kanon é o único que pode pôr um fim a isso, nesse momento. – Milo interferiu, já temendo o pior. Não que um vencesse o outro, mas que _ambos_ se pusessem a um fim.


	11. Chapter 11 - Final

Invocavi Maledictus Ventis (I Invoke Cursed Winds) XI Final

Tudo ainda tão recente em sua mente. Olhava-se ao espelho que possuía na parede do quarto, acima da cômoda, enquanto ajeitava a faixa do curativo em sua cabeça. Sua expressão denotava o cansaço da batalha, ainda mais com alguns cortes, hematomas que estavam no processo de cicatrização.

Não tinha a certeza se estava apenas cansado ou infeliz. Era inevitável temer que tudo voltasse, cada vez pior. Algo constante e ao mesmo tempo inconstante. Era Cavaleiro de Athena, General de Poseidon e _Saga lhe chamava de Deus_ , mas ainda era humano. Ainda tinha mau humor por coisas que talvez não acontecessem.

Ainda seu coração estava assolado de ansiedade e temor de Saga não retornar para casa. E foi nesse ponto que fechou os olhos diante do espelho e suspirou profundamente. Se dependesse de alguma bebida, ou seriam litros de chá ou pelo menos uma garrafa de álcool para tentar desanuviar a sua mente.

Seu coração queria apenas duas coisas: o irmão e uma cama.

-Kanon. – Milo chamou, se aproximando do geminiano. Ficou atrás dele e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando o amigo pelo espelho. -Cadê o sorriso nesse rosto? Saga retorna hoje. Porque está tão triste?

-Não é tristeza, Milo... Tenho medo de não ter parado por aí.

-Você destruiu Ares. Vocês dois destruíram ele. Vocês. Dois. Se consolar, Athena nos confirmou isso. Eles... Recuaram graças a vocês. – Seu tom era firme e em um fio, orgulhoso dos irmãos. -Isso não é uma afirmação de brincadeira, nem dela, nem vinda de você. – Fez uma pausa e colocou seu queixo a substituir uma das mãos ao ombro dele. Kanon deu um breve sorriso pelo gesto. -Poseidon deve estar orgulhoso. – Ouvir aquilo, fez o outro abrir um pouco mais o sorriso.

-Olho para o espelho e me acho egoísta, Milo. Eu estou feliz, tanto que não posso explicar, do Saga retornar, vivo e em termos, são disso tudo. Mas ainda temo...

-Sinceramente? Depois de tudo, que passou e fez. Como não temer? – Milo tentava consolar o amigo. De forma mais carinhosa, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ainda o fitava pelo espelho. -Eu lembro que... Me senti assim com o Camus, durante muito tempo. E não apenas uma vez. – Kanon lhe fitava de volta, atencioso. -Ele sempre esteve comigo. Eu sempre indo a Aquário, atormentá-lo. – Sorriu, bem triste. -E então, não o vi mais... Me senti tão ressentido do Hyoga durante tanto tempo. Tive que subir com todos naquele dia... – Recordava a época em que os Cavaleiros de Bronze lutaram contra Saga no Santuário. -Foi tão duro para mim. Chegar em Aquário... – Milo sentiu os olhos úmidos. O nó na garganta foi intenso. E como não era momento, se afastou do amigo. -Bem, o que quero dizer... No fim, deu tudo certo, sim, mas eu senti esse medo... E tornei a senti-lo quando Hades esteve presente. Até eu entender o que Camus queria fazer, eu já tinha tentado enforca-lo.

Por um momento, Kanon lamentou o outro se afastar, mas percebeu seu certo embaraço de tristeza. -Você tem medo que o Hyoga o tire de novo de você, não é? – Sorria, mas com carinho. Observou o rosto do escorpiano, que lhe respondeu com o olhar, pois deixou de lhe observar, tomando uma expressão de ressentimento.

Dragão Marinho tornou a entreabrir os lábios para continuar a emocional conversa, porém, ouviram batidas na porta. Ambos olharam.

-Kanon, Milo? Ligaram do hospital para Saga ser retirado. – Camus adentrou e alertou. Deixou o olhar em Milo, que lhe olhou de voltar. Aquário ficou confuso com a demora do amado ficar lhe fitando. -Hum?

-Já estou indo, Camus. Obrigado por avisar. – Agradeceu Kanon, agora, sentindo o coração pular de ansiedade para rever o amado. – O francês aquiesceu e saiu, embaraçado de tanto que o namorado lhe encarou. -Milo, pode voltar para Aquário. Já irei sair.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Próximo ao outro, esperou algum pedido, pronto para realiza-lo.

-Não. O Sa está em condições de andar já. – Kanon buscou por uma escova e ajeitou os cabelos. -Vou trazê-lo para cá e fazê-lo dormir. E vou dormir com ele. – Murmurou, animado.

-Nojo. – Milo brincou enquanto ambos riram. Então, Escorpião começou a caminhar para fora do aposento de Gêmeos. -Não deixa o Saga perto de mim, depois de tudo isso, vai ser a ver dele conversar com a Antares.

Kanon não respondeu, apenas riu. Viu o amigo sair e, sem ser notado, sorriu enquanto o perdia de vista.

-Você é formidável, Kanon. – Disse para si, no espelho. -De bônus, não perdi crédito com Julian, pela situação e ainda pisei no Sorento, _mais_ uma vez. – Sorriu, maldoso.

Provocava, queria que o quarto fosse _inundado_ por seu riso, mesmo sabendo as condições. -Kan, para... Não aguento! – Saga colocou a mão em seu colete cervical, doía intensamente gargalhar, mas não conseguia parar.

O irmão tinha uma expressão de puro deboche enquanto falava, como se o assunto fosse sério. -Imagina só como seria? Você ri, mas é bem sério. – O mais novo acabou rindo, acompanhando o amado.

Com dificuldade, Saga o abraçou pela cintura, fazendo o gêmeo deitar a cabeça em sua barriga. -Sa, assim vou machucar você.

-Não vai, está bom assim. Quero... Assim... – Falou, manhoso. Kanon pousou uma mão no tórax dele, com cuidado, erguendo e deixando o seu olhar a fita-lo. Depois de semanas de sofrimento, ele até em seu piscar, mostrava-se tranquilo e relaxado.

-Saga, eu te amo. – Reafirmou, vendo-o crescer um sorriso enquanto processava o que ouviu.

-Kanon... – Ergueu um pouco a cabeça no travesseiro, já que mexer o pescoço era impossível. -Obrigado por me tirar da Escuridão. Apesar que apenas "obrigado" é muito pouco para como me sinto nesse momento.

-Com dor. – O outro riu novamente. -Mas Sa, agradecer pelo quê? Eu disse... Ele e nem ninguém ia nos separar. Você é meu.

-E ponto final. – Complementou enquanto o mais novo se erguia da pose em que estava e se engatinhava até o amado, ficando com mãos e joelhos em cada lado do corpo dele. Os rostos estavam próximos, e as mãos de Saga trouxeram a face do outro a roçar com a sua. -Você me tirou mais uma vez do fundo do poço. – Deu um sorriso.

-Saga, eu vou tirar você de onde estiver, até mesmo quando não estender o seu braço. – Falou, sério e acabou por corar, ao ter o olhar claro do gêmeo a cruzar intensamente com o seu.

Silenciosamente ele se comunicava consigo. – Ainda manteve os olhares a se cruzar e depois, envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, trazendo-o para se deitar consigo, aninhando-se a ele.

-Kanon, eu te amo tanto. Obrigado, por tudo, por estar ao meu lado.


End file.
